


Love Hotel (3)

by myherofuckademia



Series: Love Hotel [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Obsessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Weddings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: Things went sailing after you moved all of your stuff into Kuroo’s home, finally a place the two of you could live together. No more hiding and sneaking around. Life is different for you now that you’re expecting a child, but Kuroo is there to make it all better.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Love Hotel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Love Hotel (3)

Moving in with Kuroo was an experience, it happened quickly after your father told you to leave. Within the week all of your belongings from your quilts to childhood stuffed animals to even the knick knacks you had on your desk were packed away and sent off to Kuroo’s home. 

It was a heart breaking experience for you and Kuroo told you that you didn’t have to come and he’d just bring everything and then you could go through it. You were hesitant to agree with him. You wanted to see your mom and apologized and promised her that you were still worthy of her love.

But Kuroo’s expression went dark when he said, “Your parents don’t want to see you, so let me handle it. They’re just going to make comments again.” 

With that you stayed behind, cleaning up his house to make room for all the extra boxes coming in. You spent most of the afternoon while he was out with your shirt rolled up, exposing your normal stomach and you rested your hands on it.

“I’m going to be a mom.” You said to yourself. You couldn't feel anything to indicate that you were pregnant, that won’t happen for a few months but you felt a clutch of anxiety in your chest.

You were going to be a mom at twenty. Barely out of your teenage years and you were not going to have a baby. You swallowed hard and rolled over onto your side. You started to cry, not knowing what else to do. 

You sniffled and cried into your hands, a flood of anxiety filled you. You were a stupid little girl who got knocked up by her sugar daddy because you were too stupid not to go on the pill because you were afraid it was going to make you fat. Now you were going to be fat, all swollen with Kuroo’s child. 

You felt anxious about what the future will look like. Would you even be a good mother? Would your child even like you? Would Kuroo find you attractive after the baby is born? 

The anxiety made you curl up on the couch and sob into the oversized t-shirt you were wearing. You questioned if you should give the baby up for adoption and give it a chance with another family, but that would also break Kuroo’s heart. 

You were conflicted and upset, all you could do was cry on the couch. 

When Kuroo went through the door with boxes in hand and saw you crying, he instantly put them down and went to your side, he pushed back your hair out of your crying eyes and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“What if I’m a bad mom?” You whimpered, tears still in your eyes.

“Oh no, honey.” Kuroo said as he kissed you on the forehead, “You won’t be a bad mom, you’ll do great. You’re already so nurturing and loving. You’ll be the perfect wife and mother.” 

“Promise, Tetsurō? I’m just so young.” You sighed. 

Kuroo kissed you on the lips, it was so gentle and sweet. His kiss was full of love and support, a promise that he wasn’t going to leave, the baby would love you and you’d be a great mother. There was nothing to worry about when it came to Kuroo. 

“Maybe we should give the baby up for adoption.” You sniffled, “I don’t think I can be a mom. Plus you’re busy with work.” 

Kuroo stilled, his eyes went wide as he asked, “What?”

You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand, “Maybe we should give up the baby, we could go back to the way things were. I could finish school, we could have a normal relationship and then have another baby later.”

He chuckled darkly, “Baby.” His eyes were dark as he looked at you. A slight shiver ran up your spine, “We’re having this baby, we’re in this together. There’s no backing out now. I’ll still shower you in gifts and love. I’m still your daddy, but I’m also going to be your baby daddy. And no one is taking that away for me.” 

You swallowed and nodded rapidly, “Okay, yeah. I mean we can do this right?” And gave him a smile.

His expression softened, he gave you his signature glowing smile. He pressed another kiss on your forehead and got up, “Perfect. Now why don’t you come and take your bags off the truck. I didn’t realize how much Chanel I bought you.” He chuckled, “They look big enough to be a diaper bag though.” He chuckled, trying to smooth over and fear he might as struck through you.

You chuckled alongside him, ignoring the shiver that you felt when his expression went cold. You just chalked it up to a shiver from your sobbing.

Kuroo helped you up from the couch even if you didn’t need any help. He picked up the boxes that he put on the ground earlier and moved them to your now shared bedroom. 

He was the perfect boyfriend when it came to getting you settled in. He made sure you didn’t over do it. It was hard to say goodbye to a lot of clothes, with your changing body you could no longer fit into the outfits that he bought for you in the past. 

“Don’t worry, abby.” He said with a smile, “I’ll buy you cute maternity clothes.”

Everything was picture perfect. However you found him often on the phone with someone, but when you tried to get closer he promptly hung up the phone. When you asked him what was wrong, he usually said ‘work’.

With the moving and beginning preparations for the baby, the wedding got pushed back a couple of months. Or at least that’s what Kuroo told you. In reality he wanted to get good pictures with you and your bump. A reminder that you were a knocked up little college student when you got married. 

You were sad that your parents didn’t want to attend, but without your knowledge Kuroo never gave them the date. Only a promise of pictures. He wanted to show them what he did to you, how he rounded you out in your fifth month. 

How you cupped your bump in your wedding photos. You barely knew the people who attended, since becoming pregnant you hadn’t seen much of your friends from university. You didn’t even have time to invite them. It made you disappointed but Kuroo told you not to be sad on your wedding day. 

In a weird way you felt isolated at your own wedding, no one there from your side able to celebrate with you. But Kuroo looked at you with doting eyes and constantly was by your side. His hand cradling the bump and his kisses on your neck.

The wedding was expensive, a show of Kuroo’s wealth. It was picturesque and perfect. From your soft dress to the sharpness of his suit. To the people who attended and brough expensive gifts. You were a spectacle, despite knowing no one. 

Everyone wanted to pet the bump, you heard a few comments about how you got pregnant before marriage but Kuroo was there to reassure you.

“We got married before the little brat was born, so it really doesn’t make a difference. They’re old school anyway. Don’t listen to them.” He smiled as he gave you a kiss on the lips. 

Kuroo kept you away from the alcohol and let you have some sparkling cider. As everyone else got drunk you felt like a child sipping your sparkling cider. Especially when you realized that you were the youngest person in the room.

The bride felt like a mere child compared to the older, more established people from Kuroo’s inner circle that attended. 

“I feel like a fucking infant.” You eventually snapped at him, you were moody, tired and aches all over. You didn’t understand that if the wedding was going to be this late in the pregnancy then why not wait till after the baby was born?

You had left the venue to go sit outside, you cried into your dress as you cupped your growing bump. You felt pathetic crying on your wedding day, this wasn’t how you imagined it. You wanted your father to give you away, your mother to have tears in her eyes, your friends to be your bridal party. But here you were the lonely bride, heavily knocked up on her wedding day. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Kuroo asked as he closed the gap further between you two, pushing you up against the outer wall of the venue. 

“I’m the youngest person here! I feel like a fucking baby.” You snapped, your arms crossed along your chest and a frown on your face. 

“Well crying is making you look like one, darling. If you want, once the baby comes you can have a little party with your friends to celebrate.”

“Everyone else is getting drunk and I’m not.” You huffed. You sounded like a child, but it hurt you in a way that cut so deep.

“Because you’re pregnant, honey. What kind of father would I be if I let the mother of my child drink the night away. That could kill our baby! I know you’re young, but you’re not that stupid.” He said sharply, “I did everything to make today special for you, but it’s not enough. Maybe I have been spoiling you.” 

You dropped your arms, and your expression softened. You realized what you had said, you threatened to hurt your baby because of some stupid emotions? 

“Don’t be stupid.” He said. And then realized you were crying because you said you wanted to do something harmful to your baby. He sighed and pulled you into a deep hug, “Don’t cry, it’s okay. I know people your age only think about studying and getting drunk. But I think it’s quite liberating that you don’t have to do any of those things anymore.” He looked down at you, “Is there nothing more liberating than being doted on? To be a wife?”

You nodded weakly, you didn’t have those worries anymore. Your life was about upkeep of the house, making sure you took your prenatal vitamins and cooking meals, something you’ve gotten a lot better with since moving in. 

Kuroo rubbed the bump, “Don’t beat yourself up, okay? I know you just feel bad because none of your friends are here, but I promise we’ll do something later okay?” He smiled at you gently. He had no intentions of letting you have a party with your friends, especially after the baby is born. 

You would have responsibility by then. But you nodded eagerly, oh it was so easy to play you. Mould you into something perfect, something Kuroo thought of marrying. The promise of luxury goods in the beginning and a promise of the finer things in life put you into the trap that led you to the moment of you standing there with your bump on display in a wedding dress. 

It was almost too perfect.

Kuroo leaned in and kissed you on the lips ever so gently. He touched the side of your face carefully then said, “Let’s go back inside, everyone is probably wondering where the blushing bride is. You’re a star tonight baby, so let’s so celebrate.” 

You nodded once more and leaned up to kiss him again, “You know I’m happy right? I think I just got worn out because the baby takes a lot out of me.” You rubbed the bump once more.

He placed his hand over yours and said, “Don’t worry, I understand. Sometimes even the best wives get grumpy. Even on their special day.” 

He held his arm out for you and you happily took it, leading you to the washroom to touch up your makeup after crying some of it off. When you got back in, everyone was happy to see you and you felt a bit lighter.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad and you could find a reason to be happy on your big day. Most women of your generation don’t even get married, but you got to have your happily ever after. Your prince charming was the man on your arm and you looked beautiful even with the baby bump.

It was a dream come true. 

Kuroo pulled you into his arms in the middle of the dancefloor and kissed you gently. He looked heavenly under the soft lights of the venue, you never had to worry when you were with him. You were living a dream, right?

That was what you told yourself as you continued to sway with him. 

Your wedding night was more eventful than the actual ceremony. This was an area that you had to prepare for. As Kuroo told you the way of being a good wife was to always be prepared to take your husband. 

You nodded eagerly and while he planned the wedding, you got ready for the night after the party. You found the sexiest lingerie that framed your bump. It was a simple white lace bra and matching white lace maternity panties. The panties were a far cry from what you used to wear but at that point in your pregnancy it was the most comfortable thing to wear. And on top of it was a lacy teddy that opened in the front and framed your bump. 

It was all in angelic white, you would’ve looked like a virgin if it wasn’t for the five month pregnancy bump that rested on your hips. 

You told Kuroo to wait outside the hotel room, this time an actual hotel and not a love hotel. He undid his red tie and waited outside while you got ready. When you called for him, he opened the door to reveal your almost nude pregnant body on display. You lounged on the king sized bed and cupped your growing bump. 

Kuroo’s cock twitched, you looked perfect. He remembered when he took you in a way that made you conceive his child. You looked angelic, but this was something else. You looked ethereal, goddess-like. Carrying his child with such grace and beauty.

All for him to indulge in. He thought as he took his tie off and got closer to the bed, “This was your surprise?” He asked.

You nodded, “Do you like it?”

“Oh I love it, baby. You look perfect, my beautiful pregnant wife.” he reached out and touched one of the stretch marks that were starting to climb up your belly. 

He took off his suit jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt, revealing his toned body. Next came the shoes and everything else on his lower half. When he was naked you rolled onto your back and made a gesture for him to come to you. 

He chuckled and climbed onto bed. So placid. So perfect. It wasn’t even a day of marriage and you had fallen into your role as a wife so easily. He should’ve gotten you pregnant sooner if he knew that you’d be so perfect like this. 

“I love you.” he said as he laid over you, your bodies pressed together as he smoothed a hand across your bump.

“Do you want to cuddle or do you want to have sex?” You chuckled. You placed your hand over his, feeling a slight kick from the baby inside of you. 

“We will, wife.’ He said, “But first I want to feel this body. You’ve grown so much for me.” He pulled away and looked down at your pregnant form. From the thickening of your hips to the swell of your breasts to the big bump that took up a lot of room. 

You had become motherly, everything he could’ve wanted. This was his intended purpose when he poked holes in the condom on that night in the love hotel. To tie you to him, make you his possession, his wife to own and have. 

And no one stood in the way of that, no one was going to deny a poor, pregnant college student an ability to give her child the best life. All it took was some verbal sleight of hand and you were under him in that moment. 

He took off the baby doll and looked at your pregnant figure underneath him. Dressed in nothing but a white bra and panties, his coc twitched at the sight.

“You’re gorgeous, sweetheart. Even like this.” He palmed a hand across your bump.

Then he pulled down your bra and took it off gently. Then he ducked his head and started to lap at the milk that was sprung forth in recent weeks. You were so worried about leaking through your wedding dress, but Kuroo made sure to drain you of some of your milk before your big day.

He caressed your bump, his hand going under it and your pussy. He pulled off your underwear then he started to play with your slight puffy, wet pussy, careful fingers across your clit had you moaning against him. In recent months you had become so sensitive as your pregnancy progressed. 

Your clit ached all the time and the loyal husband he was, Kuroo took care of you. Just as you took care of his aching cock more often than not. 

You moaned as you felt the tightness in your stomach grow and pleasure flow through you. Your pussy had been so puffy and sensitive, you ached for your husband and with the bump in the way it was hard for you to pleasure yourself. 

He continued to play with your clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers inside of you. You moaned and he smirked against your nipple.

“Still so tight, I wonder how you’re going to push out my little brat?” He chuckled before he left a large lick across your aching nipple. They both were hard and at full attention. 

“Lots of pushing.” You moaned.

“Yeah, you’re going to look so perfect straining to get my brat out of you. But don’t worry I’ll be there every step of the way.” He continued to suck your nipple, getting milk in his mouth. He almost drooled at the sweet taste of your milk. 

You were really perfect for him, there was no one like you. He could feel your velvety walls tighten around his fingers, so tight that Kuroo almost came despite not having his cock inside of you. He made you like this, the perfect slut, the perfect wife.

From college student to knocked up wife, straining around her husband’s fingers. He was almost in shock of how easy it was, how trusting you were. And now you were with him, there was no escaping. 

He continued to finger you, pushing them in and out of your tight pussy, his mouth lapped at your nipple, sucking them dry of milk. He hummed to himself as he continued to finger fuck you, “I love you.” he said, his tongue brushed across your aching nipple. 

“I love you too, my hubby.” You giggled as you combed your fingers through his dark hair. 

He couldn’t wait to show off your pregnant form at the annual Christmas party the following month. He felt your pussy tighten around his fingers, he knew you so well. He knew every movement your body made when you were turned on and getting close to your orgasm.

“I’m close.” You whimpered as you yanked on his dark hair.

He mouthed against your breasts and continued pumping his fingers in and out of you, your pussy convulsing around him. You felt so good, he couldn’t wait to get a taste with his cock. He continued to rub your clit, feeling how sensitive and engorged it was. 

“Cum for me, baby.” He remembered the days where he could spend hours teasing you and putting you on the edge of orgasm. But that wasn’t fair, orgasms were good for a growing baby mama.

You eventually let out a loud moan as you came around his fingers, soaking them in just juices. Kuroo licked his lips at the prospect of getting to taste it when he was done. You slumped onto the mattress, feeling sweat coat your forehead. 

“That’s a good girl.” He said as he took his fingers out and licked the juices off of them. You became somehow sweeter since you became pregnant, he assumed it was all the hormones.He licked them seductively which made you pussy clench.

You tasted so good. 

When he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, he made a pleased noise and said, “Wish I could bottle it up and drink it throughout the day.” He then smirked.

You blushed and said, “Stop it.” 

He chuckled and loomed himself over you, his hard cock hitting against your entrance. Pressing up slightly into it, in preparation for what was to come. He was going to fuck his beautifully pregnant wife on their wedding night.

After so much time convincing and making you into the perfect wife here you were, all splayed out for him, your lingerie long gone. He hoisted your legs around his waist, he watched your body jiggle with life. Your bump made small movements, as your pussy was lined up with Kuroo’s cock. 

“You really are something else, always whore yourself out for me And as a result got yourself pregnant at just twenty. But don’t worry, I’m a good man. I’ll support you no matter what, even when your family left you in the dark. Because I love you.” He declared. 

It was so easy for him to come in and infest your life, a sick part of him hoped he could keep you docile and perfect like this forever. He leaned in, his cock brushed against your entrance, and he licked a stripe across your aching nipple. A bit more milk dribbled out and coated your darkened nipples. 

He fully pushed in, you still so tight and lovely. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as the rush felt so good. His cock was aching the entire ceremony, seeing you at the altar, knocked up and stunning. 

Now here you were under him, taking his cock so beautifully. 

“That’s my girl.” He grunted. 

“Tetsurō.” You moaned. You’ve been craving his cock ever since you became pregnant, it was like you couldn’t get enough of it. Either that or you were moody. It had been a rollercoaster but as Kuroo put his wide hand across your bump as he pushed himself inside, it felt heavenly. 

“I love you.” He said sweetly as he thrusted up into you. 

“I love you too.” It wasn’t long before you felt the shocks of pleasure go up your spine. You gripped on his shoulders as he leaned in close to you, his body parallel to his. Your body heaved with each thrust, you looked perfect under him.

As a wife should be. 

He continued to fuck you, his thrusts picked up speed every so often. His cock buried inside of your tight hole, it was going to be a shock if you’re able to get Kuroo’s big baby out of you. But that wasn’t what was on his mind right now.

Right now he was focused on you under him, pumping his cock in and out of you as you clutched onto him, your manicured nails dug into the skin of his back.

“My darling wife.” he grunted.

You responded with a whimper, your legs wrapped tightly around him. Your heaving belly brushed against his toned stomach, you continued to feel pleasure as his cock brushed your insides. Something he had done so many times but you were still addicted to it all the same.

“C’mon, baby. Call me your darling husband or are you so fucked out of it already.” He chuckled darkly.

“You’re my darling husband, Tetsurō!” You yelped when he pinched your nipple once more, causing a small spirt of milk. 

He made a pleased noise, “Perfect.” And started to thrust into you even harder. His hips brushed against your, your bump pressing against him. He wished he could get his mouth on those nipples again. He wanted to devour your milk, take you for all your worth. 

But first he had to make you orgasm, because orgasms are good for a growing mama. He continued his thrusts against you, his hips moving in time to an invisible beat. He planted his hands on either side of you to get a better angle. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Good! Good!” You whimpered as you felt yourself grow closer to your orgasm. Your body became so sensitive since you got pregnant. It was so easy for you to cum with the simplest of movements and touches along your skin.

Your belly jumped with every movement of your body against your husband’s. The thrusts became faster, your clit felt stiff and pleasure coursed through your body. You threw your head back and moaned loudly.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum for your husband.” He grunted. 

You gripped onto him, almost breaking the skin. Your pussy tightened around his cock as you gushed juices all over his cock. You almost yelled at the pleasure of it all. Feeling your body tighten as you came on him. 

When you started to come down from your pleasurable high, you laid out on the bed, arms stretched out on either side of you and your pussy quivering from the feeling. Kuroo smirked and kissed you delicately on the face before he continued to fuck you. 

“Oh that felt so good, baby. You were so tight around me.” He mumbled against your skin as he started to bite and suck on your neck. 

He was getting closer to his own orgasm, the tightness around his cock made him feel amazing as he continued his heavy thrusts against you. 

His cock felt slippery inside of you, your juices mixed with his pre-cum had his cock slick inside of you as he moved.

“Fuck I’m close, I’m cumming in you, princess.” He grunted. 

You whimpered in response, holding onto the covers underneath you. You felt the aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through you as he fucked himself into you. 

A couple more heavy thrusts and he came inside of you. There was no point using protection now, you were already five months pregnant. You were carrying a bump that he adored as your bodies pressed together. He felt the movement of his child as he finished off inside of you.

He grunted loudly and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You replied with a whimper, your chest overflowing with milk once more, streaking your nipples and your large bump. 

He eventually slipped out of your pulsating pussy and laid out beside you on the bed, he curled you up in his arms, your sweaty skin against his. He felt an after buzz of pleasure course through his veins as he laid there beside you. 

You were a dream lying there, your eyes slightly closed and your breathing starting to even out. You were the perfect wife for him. Now married happily ever after, you didn’t have to worry about your family anymore, or your friends, or even school. Now you were his, your only worries now being a good mother and wife. 

As it should be.

He got your pregnant body under the covers and kissed you on the top of the head, the lingerie kicked to the bottom of the bed to be cleaned later. 

As he wrapped an arm around you, you pulled his chin to look at you. You kissed him once more and moaned against the kiss. WHen he pulled away you looked at him with your best puppy dog eyes and said, “Can go again?”

Kuroo looked at you in slight shock. You were too good to be true. 

It was nearing Christmas time after the wedding, you were heading towards your sixth month. More comfortable in maternity underwear than the pretty lacy things that you used to wear for Kuroo. They were more comfortable for your growing belly.

You had become accustomed to making things for the holidays. You had been cooking and cleaning since you were out of school and Kuroo was at work. One afternoon you were making cookies for Kuroo’s office holiday party and decided to make some for your parents.

You hadn’t spoken to them since the incident, you had resigned yourself to being the happy little homemaker that you were. Tittering around the kitchen and throughout the large house, your bump on a proud display for Kuroo to touch it whenever he wanted. 

“Maybe I should reach out.” You said to yourself as you pulled out a batch of cookies out of the oven. When you put them to the side, you rubbed your aching back, “Give them some cookies.” 

So without telling Kuroo you carefully packed a few of the cookies away and took the bus to your parents house. You were bundled up in a comfortable jacket that Kuroo bought for you, just like he did everything else. 

Kuroo had been spending more money on you as the months have gone by, he excused it as him wanting to make sure you were accommodated. And simply kissed you on the cheek, leaving no room for further questions. 

He did it because he loved you, he was obsessed with you. He wanted you only in the finest, to show his wealth and his beautifully pregnant wife. 

You went up the front stairs to the house and rang the doorbell. Your mother opened the door and had a shocked expression on her face. She called you by the pet name she used to call you as a child and pulled you into a hug. 

When she pulled away, she looked at your growing bump and said, “You are actually pregnant.”

You nodded, “Yes I am mom, six months along now. It won’t be long before I have it. We’re hoping for a baby boy.” 

Your mother looked at you gently for a moment, “Are you sure you want to go through raising it?” She asked as you entered the house. You sighed, not wanting to answer that question. She already knew the answer. 

Your father came out from the kitchen and saw you. He pulled you into a tight hug and kissed you onto the top of your head. He looked down at your bump as well and said, “You’ve grown so big.” 

The next thing your parents noticed was the ring on your finger. 

“He married you?” Your mother said in shock. 

“Yeah, we got married last month. Kuroo said he sent some pictures.” You replied with a small smile, “It was a lovely ceremony.” 

“We haven’t received any pictures.” Your mother said. 

“Oh, I guess they must’ve gotten lost. I’ll send them to you.” You said as you sat on the couch. It felt so familiar, so normal. Your past life was in this home, but here you were a pregnant woman with a ring on her finger. A far cry from the university student you once were. 

It didn’t take long before your parents started to question you about Kuroo, and their judgemental words started to seep into their tones before it outright became them trying to convince you to come home. 

“Leave him and come home.” Your father said, “Then you can give the baby up and go back to school. We can act like this never happened.” 

“Why would I want to do that? I’m happy with Kuroo, you’re the one who kicked me out!” You snapped. 

“We want you back home, dear. We miss you, you’re our daughter. We’re not going to have some man courript you and ruin your chances at success.” 

“I am successful, I’ve learned more living with Kuroo than I ever did here. Kuroo loves me and I love him, I’m not giving up my baby. Because I love it too. It’s my baby, why can’t you just be happy for me.” 

Your mom piped up, “because we’re worried about you. 

“I’m married, I’m having a child. I’m a good wife.” You winced the flurry of activity in your womb. The stress must have woken it up. You clutched your belly and sighed, “Why can’t you be just happy for me.” 

“We want you to come home, your life will be better without being weighed down by a baby. Or a much older man.” Your father said.

They continued to berate you until you eventually left. It confirmed your decision that you had to stay with Kuroo, that he knew what was best for you. Even if sometimes he got a little pushy, he never raised his voice at you or called you names. Or judged your choices. 

As you waited for the bus, you cradled your bump and whimpered softly into the shoulder of your jacket. 

“One day they’ll understand.” You said quietly. Your heart was still broken over what they said. 

On your way back home, you had tears in your eyes. How could your family be so cruel? Couldn’t they see that you were trying to mend the relationship with them? But all they wanted was for you to go back to the life you had before. Make this seem like one big bad dream?

You wanted to go back to school, but you also wanted to be a mother. You were conflicted in that sense, you didn’t know what to do. But at least Kuroo promised you options, while your parents wanted you to give up the life you had with Kuroo to go back to something that was long gone. 

You got off the bus, wiped your eyes and entered your home. You slumped onto the couch and continued to cry. It broke your heart at the idea of not being able to keep a relationship with them. But you couldn’t choose between your baby and your parents. Your baby and Kuroo never betrayed you, while your parents threw you on the curb. But now they wanted you back because it was convenient.

You weren’t too sure how long you had been lying there crying, your coat still on and your sock clad feet on top of the cushions. You had your face in your hands. You eventually heard the front door open and your husband’s voice ring through the entry, “Honey?”

You whimpered a little bit and kept yourself curled in. You didn’t want to face your husband like this, a sobbing, pregnant mess. 

You heard the tap of his shoes against the hardwood floors as he asked, “Honey what’s wrong?” You tried to look away from him, but he wasn’t letting you go so easily. His hand on your shoulder as he crouched down beside you. 

“Baby, please.” he said, “What happened?”

You sniffled, “I tried to see my parents and they tried to convince me to leave you and give up the baby. But I don’t want to do that.” 

“Oh, honey. Princess.” He said as he got you up into a sitting position. He sat beside you and let you rest against his shoulder as he softly cried. 

You explained to him all the things they said to you. How they wanted you to give up your baby and act like nothing happened. You cried and cried because you didn’t want to give up your baby or Kuroo. You loved both of them and the idea of having to leave him crushed you. 

“I made a vow to you.” You whimpered, “We’d always be together.”

Kuroo pulled you closer, “Well no one is going to take you from me. Because I love you, and you’re the only one for me.” 

The dark haired man was beyond pleased with himself at your tears. You relied on him so much, enough to run away from your own family because they wanted to keep you two apart. You were becoming the perfect wife. 

“Do you want to see your parents again, maybe talk to them together?” Kuroo offered.

You shook your head against him, “I don’t want to talk to them ever again.” 

Kuroo smirked as he rubbed your back as you sobbed against him. It was almost too easy how he was able to get you away from your parents and into his arms. 

“Don’t worry, baby. We don’t have to see them ever again.” He said in a soothing voice.

He kissed your knuckles lovingly, you were so perfect for him. 

When the delivery date came, Kuroo was over the moon. As he watched you try to steady your breathing with each contraction, he was giddy on the inside. But played to be a concerned husband.

“Just keep breathing honey, relax and keep breathing.” He assured you as he got into the car with one of your old Chanel bags full of things you needed for the hospital. 

You kept your hand on your active bump and tried to calm down the kicking child inside of you. You were nervous about the process and the pain you felt not was nothing compared to what was to come. Which only made you more nervous. 

You were going to become a mother for the first time, something you never thought would happen while you were so young, but the active baby wanting to come out told you it was now or never, you were having this baby. 

“Baby.” You grunted as another contraction rolled through. 

“I got you.” You doting husband replied as he carried the bag to the car. 

Kuroo kept a hand on your rounded bump, you looked so beautiful in the last month of your pregnancy, you were so big and full of life. People wanted to touch your bump when you went to the store or when Kuroo was with you.

He was one of the people who wanted to get a good feel of his active child. He probably should’ve warned you that he was known for being a big baby. But he was certain that your little body would push out his baby. 

At the hospital he helped you into the hospital gown, it cut off as the mid thigh, giving good access to your labouring pussy and underwear made for the occasion, you laid there in the bed, attached to monitors to keep track of you and the baby.

Kuroo thought you looked beautiful like this, was laid out on display as you body laboured to give him his child. He couldn’t help but lick his lips when you weren’t looking. 

“I feel ugly.” You whimpered through another contraction as you laid on the bed. 

“Don’t worry, honey. You look beautiful as ever. You’re giving me a child, that’s pretty amazing.” The first of many, he thought as he rubbed your hand. He was over the moon at this,seeing you smaller body struggle and push through contractions, laid out on the bed labouring. 

Kuroo did this to you, some perfectly timed faulty condoms had you in this position at that moment. Clutching an aching belly, having doctor’s poke and prod at you to make sure that your baby was coming along smoothly. You were doing your wifely duty. 

What was even better was you didn’t wear a bra under the gown which Kuroo found enticing but there was no room for his cock right now inside of you, but when the nurses were out of the room, he pulled the gown up and had a few sucks of your aching, dark nipples.

Kuroo looked on, held your hand as you were instructed to push. He kissed your sweaty forehead and at one point held one of your legs to get a full view of your convulsing pussy. You were bringing new life, you were bringing him his first child. 

He beamed to himself like a gladful father as you strained around the big head. And to think you were virgin tight the first time he had you. Now look at you, pushing out a big baby. 

His big baby.

Eventually the cries of your newborn baby boy were heard, you relaxed against the bed. Not wanting to think about the mess you had made down there. The cries were loud in the almost silent room and you teared up at it. 

The baby was placed on your chest for a few moments before taken away from examination. It was a healthy eight pound baby boy. What more could you have asked for. Kuroo was all smiles as he looked down at you and your exhausted state. 

He was the first to hold his sone, careful in his arms as he cradled him. He was pudgy, big cheeks and already a mop of dark hair. This is what he wanted and he finally had it. 

“Good job, that’s a good girl.’ he praised as he pressed kisses to your forehead. 

He kept the baby cradled in his arms for a few moments as he talked with you. Keeping an eye on the little boy, the problem was coming up with a name. For a future strong boy that would play volleyball and eventually go into a fruitful business. 

Kuroo liked control and he had his child’s path all planned out. Even as he pressed kisses on the newborns soft cheeks.

“I want to hold him.” You said. 

“You held him for nine months.”

“Not like this.’ You whined like an insolent child. Guess there was still some work that needed to be done on Kuroo’s part.

You were handed back your little boy, wrapped up in a blue blanket as you nuzzled him closely. In that moment you felt fulfilled, this was what Kuroo was trying to tell you all those months. You had to be a good mother for your newborn son. 

But part of you still longed to go back to school and finish your education, maybe repair the damage with your family. 

“You need three weeks to heal. And then we’ll start on our next child.” He said as if he was in a business meeting, clinical and efficient with his words, “I heard keeping them close in age is good luck.” and it was an excuse to keep you at home. 

“But what about school!” You yelped as you clutched your newborn son to your chest. 

Kuroo sighed, “What do you need that degree for? Housewives don’t need them to be good mothers. And I’d hate to have to hire a nanny. What kind of mother abandons their child for a career.” 

You looked down at your little boy, the one you had been carrying for the last nine months. You cardeled himself softly to your warm chest with the promise of milk soon. How could you do that? University can wait, but the development of your son was more important. 

“Can I go back later?” You said, your head tilted down at the baby. 

“Of course.” Kuroo said, “I’ll even pinky promise.” 

It was so juvenile, but then again so were you. Barely in your adult years and you brought and birthed a baby boy. You were married to your former sugar daddy and living in his home. You dropped out of school to be with him and raise your baby.

You leaned over and hooked your pinky finger with him. Kuroo smiled at you, the kind of smile that warmed you. You believed him, even if you had to take online courses. You smiled back at him and tightened your finger around his. 

Behind his back Kuroo crossed his fingers. Silly little girl, by the time you gave birth to your second child there was no going back to school, being his little housewife was a full time job. To keep the house clean, pleasure him and raise your children, silly girls like you don’t need an education. 

But it was okay, you were a better mother anyway.


End file.
